User talk:Sav.eloi
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the World service 96-97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- So.it.goes.2512 (Talk) 10:44, December 25, 2011 OK, that seems to work great. Got the first three fine. Really looking forward to the rest. Will make some adjustments to the layout of the page so it fits in the pattern of the rest of the site. Many thanks indeed for sharing. Cheers, Steve W 02:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) show dates Thanks for the extra info on the origins of the tracks and ongoing uploads. Really looking forward to listening to more. If you have the show dates on the tapes, it would be really good to make separate date pages for the individual shows. I could sort this out easily enough if you could indicate the date of the show and track number in brackets after the track names on the page. Or if you have a scanner or digital camera, make another page (eg World Service 96-97 Gallery) and upload pics of the cassette insets there using the Photo feature on the right side of the page in edit mode. Anyway, many thanks again. Always great to hear the great man's voice and new material from shows. Cheers, --Steve W 15:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) archive.org Hi, Many thanks for the uploading and details with the WS 96-7 material. There seems to be some sort of problem with the link - maybe archive.org isn't happy to host that kind of material. I'd downloaded up to the Reveleno track. Not sure what the best way to go forward is - I could reup these somewhere else in a zip file if you'd like to do the same with the rest. Please let me know what seems best. Steve W 02:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Haven't listened to all of them yet, and only managed to download to Ravelino before I had to go to bed (not sure how far you reached), but the quality seemed great. Brilliant compared to World Service shows on short-wave (like I used to listen to myself back in the day). Many thanks indeed for sharing them. Not sure where we should go from here, as the archive org link seems a problem. Maybe you could upload the rest in a single zip file somewhere else (eg, Mediafire, Megaupload, whatever) and I could do the same with the ones I have so far. Is there any chance you could provide details of which tracks came from which show? Then I could go ahead and make individual show pages too. Many thanks again. Cheers, Steve W 06:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks! Hi Sav.eloi, Many thanks indeed for taking so much time and trouble to sort out all the track ordering of the shows on the tape page. What I meant by uploading pics of the inset cards was something like this. If you could do the ones from tape three onward, as long as they are readable I think I should be able to sort out the individual show pages pretty easily from the list of tracks you've already done. The other thing is that if you click on the archive.org link at the bottom of the tape page, it seems like there's a problem and the tracks can no longer be accessed. I only managed to download as far as Reveleno. If you could re-up the rest of the tracks in a zip file somewhere and add a new link, I could re-up the ones I have. Once again, many thanks indeed for all your trouble sharing your collection. It's a real treasure trove and very much appreciated! I was living outside the UK myself at that time (in fact, still am) and only occasionally got to listen to the WS shows on horrible short-wave (never found a time with decent reception). Cheers, Steve W 15:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) new files Hi Sav, Saw your note on the tape page. Please don't go to the trouble of making new files for everything - it would take ages and you've already spent lots of time on this (I'm very sorry for all the trouble). Would be great just to have the remaining files after Reveleno if you can sort out a place. It would be easy to restitch the shows back together from the original files. On the tracklistings front, the pix wouldn't have to be perfectly focused or anything - I can crop them down, blow them back up and sharpen them, etc, with computer software. As long as they are quite close up and the lighting is OK, it should be fine. But number system is fine if that seems easier. Cheers, Steve W 13:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks Hi again Sav, OK, that sounds great. Thanks so much again for all your trouble. Cheers, Steve W 15:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sav I'm probably missing something obvious, but I've downloaded all three of the WS files from your box link and I can't find the password(s). Please help, as I'd love to hear these! Best wishes Steve (the other admin) so.it.goes.2512 15:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks for your message. OK, great. Will get it up either today or tomorrow. Cheers, Steve W 14:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thanks for your most recent uploads to the blogspot page! However I can't extract the zip files, I have tried the usual peel john + = combinations with these but to no avail. Regards Stuart thanks Stuart, i've nearly uploaded the tape, mp3s. don't worry you'll get it thanks , put the downloaded in a folder. forgot the password in any case all the shows are up . plus a little extra all i can say at this point is take 39 steps and x marks the spot 13:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC)